A Walk with Her
by ShipTheseZWarriors
Summary: She is mysterious, I am intrigued. Who is she?


We walked side-by-side over the cobblestone. Every few steps or so, I would peak through my peripheral to see if I could read her expression. I couldn't. We have met several times up until this point and she has yet to show me her face. Not that I really cared, I just want to know what she is thinking and how she is feeling. She stimulates my senses somehow.

Today, I have finally convinced her to go on a stroll with me, to get out of that crumbled down place she calls home. To think that just a short time ago, I was sitting outside her home on a pale rock making small talk by myself while she hid just behind the wall at my back. No, I could not always see her, but I could feel her. Occasionally, I would get self-conscious, wondering if I was talking to myself just in time for her to chuckle or huff at a story I was telling.

I kept my eyes trained on the small stones littered on the roadway, unconsciously kicking them as I walked. I couldn't help but notice the attire I chose today, I really didn't think she would agree to leave her fortress, so I wondered if I was dressed to her liking. Noticing myself made me notice her, too. I sucked in hard after taking in what she wore. A long white dress with gold trim, gems, and adornments was slightly hidden under a beautiful deep forest green, full-length cardigan. The hood masked her arms and face so that only her lips and chin showed.

I kicked up the thin chiffon that over my black pant legs. Without even seeing her face I could tell that I could never compare to that kind of beauty and grace, she was stunning. "Very bold of you to wear something like that." She spoke softly, but I jumped as if she had yelled it in my ears. _She spoke! Wait, did I say it out loud?_

"Uhm… yeah. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I need to wear what men say is acceptable, right?" I'm sweating.

"True." She breathed. I gave her a side glance and could see a small smile playing on her lips. I couldn't help but smile at myself, maybe she was a little impressed. Well, that or she thought I was a complete idiot.

"Your attire is beautiful; did you make it yourself? The gold is beautifully woven. It looks like it would have taken a lot of time."

She sighs. It took her a moment to respond, making me even more self-conscious, I upset her. "I did create this myself. There is no seamstress out this far." Ahh, I don't have a response. We continued to walk quietly.

"Are you warm? Although it is beautifully made, your cardigan looks hot."

"Does it?" She looked fully away from me as if something had caught her eye. She slowed her steps to a halt, clasping her hands in front of her. It was the first time I noticed how porcelain white her skin was. I glanced down at my brown skin, my long black locks hindering my view from her. Why am I acting like this? I cannot help but compare everything. Is it because this is the first full interaction her and I have ever had? Am I _that_ conscious of everything she does?

"You know…" she began, snapping me out of self-torment. "…I was always praised for my beauty. I hated it. I am not an item or prize for men to do as they please with." My eyebrows shot up, I couldnot agree more. Is this why my mind keeps comparing us? Because that is what men and women have been doing to me my whole life? I am not light enough, I am not dark enough, I am not feminine enough, not pretty enough, I cannot find a good man with my head in books. The list goes on. "I liked me. Hades knows, I still like me." I smiled.

She turned back toward me, looking down to hood her face once again. "She did this to me to protect me, many believe she did it to punish me." She lost me. "Because of my beauty, I felt like I was cursed to live a life that others expected of me. So, I went to serve in the temples. My curse still followed me fore I could not change this face." For some reason, my stomach started to turn, like I knew something bad was coming.

"He showed up one evening to the temples. He… ruined me completely. I screamed for help, I cried, I fought. Yet, who could fight off a god? There was so much blood…" She gave a fake laugh. Something wet ran down my face, I hurriedly wiped it away. "When he decided he had enough of me, he left me lying on temple floors, not caring for the pieces he had left my life in." A small smile appeared on her face, "that is when my goddess finally showed her strong face. She saved me."

Finally, she pulled her hood down, showing me her true self. Serpents slithered from every orifice on her head. One grazed her cheek as to cheer her up. A few looked at me as if determining my threat level. Two took turns hissing, showing that they would protect their queen at all costs. My heart was racing so fast that I instinctively took a step back. "What a shame, I was hoping that you of all people would understand."

"Understand?"

Her chin jerked up in an almost arrogant way, "As I have said before, many people believe she punished me, but the goddess saved me. She made it so no man would ever harm me ever again. The beauty that cursed me for so long was stripped away, my stark green eyes that were said to captivate men were replaced by white traps. Those who gaze upon them would turn to stone."

"You say this, yet you keep your eyes shut tightly in front of me? Do you plan to turn me to stone?" I could feel my chest heaving. Was this it?

"I have become fond of you. I have never met someone who took so much time to just be near me, with no expectations." I straightened myself out, realizing I had been in a fight-or-flight stance, ready to run at any moment.

"You could have said that from the beginning, you know?" I slowly moved closer to her, noticing all serpents were on full alert. I put my hands out to show I meant no harm to them or their master.

I bowed slightly to her, "It is nice to finally meet the real you after all this time."

Eyes still closed, she quirked her head to one side as if listening, she gave me a small pleased smile. "Yes," she bowed back, "nice to meet you, my name is Medusa."


End file.
